


Healing

by mukaismom



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Canon, mild spoilers abt silques background/family, titles who?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaismom/pseuds/mukaismom
Summary: Silque spends so much time healing others, she's forgotten how to heal herself.(a.k.a., Silque tries to be selfish for once.)





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this real quick when I realized how sparse silque's tag was lmao. feel free to give critiques and/or compliments!!

People like Silque. She listens well, smiles often, and ends conversations just right.

She knows this, and takes pride in it. Maybe it’s not so prudent for a servant of Mila, but her mother’s influence is hard to sever, and besides, she decides that pride can coincide with humility. There’s no shame in knowing exactly what you’re good at, Silque thinks, so after the war, she wastes no time packing up and setting off with a caravan as healer.

It quickly becomes clear that she is more a morale-booster than anything—they’ve had a single run-in with bandits in the six moons she’s been here, and her role beyond healing wounds is to give daily sermons. Originally she’d intended on traveling with the caravan until the next town to offer herself as healer, but she found these people needed her perhaps as much.

One man, Taran, sought her out in the evenings to talk. She learnt he was a swordsman in search of work. He told grand stories of dubious truthfulness of saving beautiful maids from arcanists, and shocking witches back to normal simply with his looks. At first, Silque smiled and nodded, but at some point she informed him only men are impressed by those sorts of stories. He reminded her of Jesse, and sometimes when Silque thinks of Taran’s stories, there is a sting in her smile. He left the caravan a moon ago.

There is also a man named Erik, a musician and widower, who visits her sermons each night along with his priestess daughter Absel. Absel is quiet, but not shy, and Silque finds an easy friendship. It’s nice to do the talking instead of the listening for once, and they both get a kick out of recounting Taran’s shenanigans to each other.

Erik himself is quite the talker. He’s a man of Mila, and enjoys learning ways of healing from someone other than Absel, who’s reluctant to teach him anyway (mostly out of familial annoyance, she tells Silque). Absel’s dryness reminds Silque a little of Python, and Erik’s laugh much of Valbar. There’s also a child who sleeps in the front cart who looks like a young, less neurotic Boey, and a serious little girl who acts like the queen herself.

At some point, Silque swears to herself that she will stop comparing new people in her life to the old, but like her Rigelian pride, she finds it hard to abandon—perhaps even harder.

Silque can accept her pride, twist it in her favor. What she cannot accept is the memory of people–friends–she will never see again.

Maybe it was her fault for leaving with the caravan. But not everyone could stay in the service of the new Valentia. She’d talked to Python about this, how maybe it was ideal to work for Celica–after all, she was a woman of Mila with Rigelian roots. Perhaps she’d fit right into this One Kingdom. But Python had seen her discomfort where she hadn’t and told her what she probably wouldn’t have realized herself: “Silque, you ain’t gonna find happiness here. Now correct me if I’m wrong, but a woman of the cloth like yourself is gonna wanna move around. Help as many people as possible. And here? You ain’t needed.”

Harsh as his words were, they filled her with excitement. This was how she could best serve Mila, and bluntly, herself. She was happiest helping others, and sometimes it made her feel selfish, but Python, ever the source of unexpected wisdom, told her “There’s no shame in being happy, as long as you ain’t takin’ it away from other people in the process.”

So here she is. She gives her sermons, and talks one-on-one with people too busy or shy to attend. She speaks with people who worship Mila, people who don’t, and people who are unsure, with the same care and honesty as ever. She still listens well, grins at jokes and at people who just seem to need it, and still knows exactly when to end a conversation.

People like Silque. They come to her for more than just her sermons, and she takes pride in it. But sometimes, with the thoughts of friends lost, all she can do is hope that helping others is enough to bring her happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> my [fire emblem blog](https://lesbian-florina.tumblr.com/) ;)


End file.
